


Private Dancer

by Darktragicangel



Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Depression, Dirty Dancing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, Ice Cream, M/M, Oral Sex, Pole Dancing, Public Blow Jobs, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 21:06:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4720445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darktragicangel/pseuds/Darktragicangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor lives a deep depression in a self-created isolated world. Everyday is the repetition of the previous day. But one day his alcohol supply ends and he goes to the store. There he sees a stranger with black raven hair and pale fascinating features. He knows not why, but he decides to follow him. And his life changes completely...</p><p>Slash and a lot of hot dancing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Private Dancer

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Français available: [Private Dancer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5427590) by [Le_Renard_Bleu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Le_Renard_Bleu/pseuds/Le_Renard_Bleu)



> I do not own Marvel or any of its characters.
> 
> Enjoy the story ;)

Two months. For the past two months every day has been the same sad gray day in a certain seventh-floor apartment. The blinds are always shut and the lights tuned off so the home is engulfed with a permanent darkness. Small paperboard boxes with famous take-away brands lay forgotten on the kitchen counter, table and floor. The dry and rotten uneaten food is abandoned and neglected. A dusty scent fills the divisions whose only companion is silence.

Thor sits on a couch in the middle on the gloomy living room, immobile, merging with the shadows. He sits opposite the TV and stares at its lifeless black screen. He takes the beer can to his lips. It’s empty and his throat is dry. He dispassionately throws the can to the floor. Without looking, his hand searches for another one. It finds nothing. Thor bends over a bit and his eyes, already accustomed to the shadows, perceive only used and useless dozens and dozens of tin cans and glass bottles spread out on the floor. He sighs.

Two months. Already two months have passed by from the day his joyful life ended. From one moment to the other, his world tumbled down and was torn apart. As a marine, Thor had been daily confronted by the swiftness of life and its fragility. In the dangers of war, he was in constant alert and prepared to face death. But he never had been prepared for death outside the battlefield. It came without a warning. It came in a beautiful spring morning, when the sun shone warmly and a fresh breeze refreshed the trees in blossom. An exhausted truck driver closed his eyes for one quick second. And in that quick second the immense vehicle rolled fast and uncontrolled down the road. In that quick second, it met an unsuspected small white Fiat. The collision had been frontal, smashing the car like if it was made of paper, until it was unrecognizable. The front window was red stained. The driver had died instantly.

Two months since all Thor’s happy dreams vanished in a blink of an eye. Dreams of a marriage with a beautiful and sweet young woman, dreams of children running around the house, dreams of sunny days in paradise beaches and warm nights around a camping fire in the mountains. Already two months had passed by from the day Jane died in a car accident.

Thor was dismissed from his military duties, having served and risked his life more for his country than most soldiers. He was offered with all the time in the world to mourn. So he mourned in his own time. And time became an abstract thing, a blur, something impossible to grasp and understand. Time became nonexistent, absent, because each day was the repetition of the previous day. Time. Two months and the pain remained the same.

Days turned into weeks and Thor isolated himself from the world. He ignored the door bell, he turned off his mobile, he shut down his internet. Slowly friends and the little family he had drifted away as their attempts to contact him were frustrated and unwelcome. Thor had shut himself away from society. Because his life without Jane made no sense at all. But somehow, he kept himself alive. Lost in a haze of dark days and darker nights, in which he only found alleviation in the soothing effects of liters of beer.

Thor sighs. He reluctantly gets up and stumbles a bit while he walks. His legs are numb from sitting many hours, his footing is unbalanced, for his feet are not used to feel solid ground under them anymore. He walks to the kitchen and opens the refrigerator. And groans. Not one single can or bottle of beer. Stumbling across the living room, Thor frenetically searches for his wallet under the piles of trash and undesired mail. He finds it. Thor steps out his apartment and blinks his eyes several times as they are not accustomed anymore to any kind of light. The hallway illumination is bright to a screaming point and Thor decides to take the stairs, where the lamps are dimmer. He steps outside and his sight welcomes the evening sky. But his ears are tortured with the noise that is too loud for his liking. People talking as they walk pass by, cars driving and honking, music coming out of the stores, they are all an unbearable screeching sound.

Thor enters the closest convenient store to his building and walks dully towards the alcoholic drinks section, ignoring all the bright colors and sounds surrounding this familiar but unwanted world. He picks up two boxes of 24 bottles, wishing to get out of this unkind place as soon as possible. But while he turns around and heads to the counter, his eyes catch the glimpse of man standing outside behind the vitrine. Thor stops and watches the male with a forgotten curiosity. The man’s head is slightly downwards, his eyes concentrated on the object he holds between his hands, a long spidery finger typing in a rapid speed. He is tall and slender, his hair tucked in an elegant ponytail is darker than a starry night but his face his white like a frosty morning. Thor sees only his well-defined profile, with pointy but yet gracious features. Thin lips curl amused and the object is placed in the pants’ pocket. He starts walking.

Without thinking, Thor drops the two boxes with the beer and hastes outside. He turns to his right and sees the man walking in a secure and rhythmic pace a bit ahead of him. Without knowing why, Thor follows the man. He is a stranger. Thor has never seen him before in his life. But there was something in him that caught his attention that gave the impulse to stalk the raven-haired man. Thor follows the stranger with a safe and guarded distance. All the sounds of noises, all the aggressive colors and all the blinding lights died out around him and were swallowed by the evening. Thor’s eyes could only perceive one thing. The man he for no reason is following.

The stranger walks confidently through a pub’s entrance door. Thor reads the sign.  _Asgard_. He enters and is greeted by a smiling woman behind a small counter. He pays her for the obligatory bar consumption fee. Thor walks in the pub which is large and spacy. He has to stop his tracks for moments. The music is too loud and vibrates in his ears. The lights are too bright and flash dizzily as they move continuously. After taking a few deep breaths Thor composes himself. Walking now more steadily, he slowly adjusts to his surroundings, scanning them and searching for the tall stranger that caught his eye. He walks carefully alongside the isle between chairs, round tables and the bar. In the center of the ample division, there are three semi-circle stages, each one with its own metal pole. Two women and a man dance slowly, seductively and graciously, each in his own given podium. Their limbs play around the pole, their movements tease their spectators who throw money at them or place the bills in their underwear. Thor is in a strip club.

He circles the stages and the bar lounge twice but no sign of the man. Perhaps he works here and will soon appear. Thor orders a pint by the bar and sits. He takes a sip of his drink. Still without knowing why, he waits.

After a few songs, the dancers leave the stage and three new dancers step in, fully dressed. A surge of adrenaline travels Thor’s body as he recognizes the man he followed earlier, standing on the stage at the left side. He picks his glass and walks hypnotized closer to the stage where the stranger waits for the music to start under a blue light. Thor finds a chair by an empty table and sits down. The man is dressed in a suit that brings him back to the 50’s. The hat leans gracefully on his slightly bend head, hiding his face under its shadow. Only his lips are visible and they are curved in a confident smirk. The music starts.

The beer is forgotten on the table, just like all sorrows are left behind the nightclub’s door. Thor’s eyes are glued on the dancing figure of the unknown man and all thoughts leave his mind. The stranger dances skillfully, he balances his hips gracious but teasingly. His long fingers grasp the pole firmly, while his long body makes a wide circle around it. He leans backwards and with his free hand, sends his hat flying over the public. A wail of enthusiasm fills the left side of the club until the hat is caught by a cheerful young woman. With an elegant swift move, the man is standing again, his eyes meet the girl for one second and his smile grows malicious.

His movements are enthralling, smooth and curvy like a serpent. He moves leisurely across the stage, coming close enough for the public to breathe his cologne, but not close enough to touch him. He flirts with the pole, while his eyes dance to the public. The raven-haired man knows exactly what he is doing. He doses his movements and his flirty glances perfectly. Just enough to taste a bit of his sensuality, just enough to become hungry for him. As the music goes on, his long fingers delicately open button after button. A waist coat falls flippantly on the stage. He undoes his pony tail and his hair falls perfectly around his face, just under his shoulders, accentuating his beauty. He twists and twirls, cleverly using the space of the stage. His immaculate white shirt is half way open long enough to frustrate the spectators and all eyes go hungry every time another button is released.

The dance goes on into the second song. It starts with him undressing the shirt, revealing his nicely worked-out belly. The suspenders are still on and he becomes the living image of sin. The man grins mischievously when again he leans backwards on the pole and whirls around it, his eyes glinting of amusement as they again scan the faces of his onlookers. The second song is more vigorous and his elegant long limbs move fairly, while his hips balance happily at the rhythm of the beat. Thor is convinced this man is truly having fun. He loves the way he captivates his public, how he dominates their fantasies.

The suspenders are released and are lazily dropped on the floor. He dances teasingly, his fingers brushing the waistband of his pants, giving the illusion he’s going to unzip them but never doing so. An excited voice shouts him to take them off and he chuckles proud and amused, exhibiting for the first time his perfectly aligned teeth. His smile is beautifully cruel. He doesn’t take the pants off and instead dances a while longer.

The third song starts, the lights are red and the music is slow. The man turns his back to the stage and moves. Slow winding movements, like a snake taking its time ensnaring its victim with its hypnotizing dance. A leg circles the pole, one hand holds it, the other hand brushes his hair while he arches his back. His eyes are closed and slowly he lifts up again. The dance becomes unhurried by the beat, but the tension is built on the stage. Still with his back to the public, he jerks his hip to the right, then he jerks his hip to the left. And slowly, the material slips down endless long legs. A perfect heart-shaped bottom is revealed, a thin black slip separating the buttocks.

The public is silent. The public is ecstatic. He turns around and the glint in his eyes is proud and overconfident. He is the living image of temptation and he is fully aware of it. Like a peacock, he displays his full-beauty by taking small gracious paces to the edge of the stage. His smile grows cruel and the glint in his eyes malicious as he collects the cash on the floor and allows some men and women to stuff his small underwear with large bills. The music grows dimmer, the light grows darker and the dancer moves backwards, distancing from the stage like a mystic dream.

Thor is frozen. Thor is breathless. Thor is confused and when the new dancer strides on the stage, he gets up and leaves the nightclub in a heartbeat. Why did he follow this man? Why did he fascinate him? Why couldn’t he take his eyes away from him when he danced? Why? Why? Why? Thor enters in his apartment panting and gasping for air. His head is whirling from crazy thoughts. His ears are still playing the seducing music. His eyes are still watching the winding dance in the shadows. Thor does not know why it happened. All he knows is that he wants to see this man again. He needs to see him again. And again he shall see.

.*.*.*.

Two months. For the first time in two months Thor is aware of time. It ticks too slowly and it mocks his impatience. He starts fidgeting around the house, not knowing what to do with the time that has been given to him. Thor is restless and during his search for something that can distract him he finds his weights. He looks at the familiar objects and suddenly feels nostalgic for the days he trained his body to be strong and fit. For the first time in two months, Thor picks up the heavy weights and trains his arm muscles. They are limp from being unused.

A strange feeling from renewal energy flows under his skin, warming his blood and revitalizing his muscles. A strange feeling of lost enthusiasm invades his soul and Thor spends hours doing all possible exercises until his body cannot bear it anymore and he collapses exhausted on the floor. Covered in sweat and panting, Thor smiles for the first time in two months. He feels strangely excited to be alive, a weird surge of adrenalize travelling in his veins. His whole body is tingling and complaining from the too much straining, but his soul is refreshed and lighter. Thor closes his eyes and, for the first time in two months, falls in a deep peaceful sleep, in the middle of his living room’s floor.

Thor wakes up feeling cold and his back aching. He slowly sits up and growls as all his muscles burn. He rubs his face, thinking of how stupid he was, knowing very well he should have been more cautious about his sudden over-enthusiasm in training. While his fingertips travel his face, he becomes aware of how big his beard has grown. He stands up, ignoring the agonizing pain in his body and walks with discomfort to the bathroom. For the first time in two months he turns on a light in his house. And looks at his reflection in the mirror.

He does not recognize the man staring back at him. His blond hair is too long and dull. His beard big and messy. His normally bronzed skin is a withering pale, with dark circles under his eyes. The blue in his orbs is sad and tired. He lost quite some weight and despite the big beard, he can see his skin is clamped to the bones. He does not like what he sees. This is not him. This is not Thor Odinson. So he picks a scissor and cuts his beard and the ends of his long hair. He takes a shower, scrubs his skin until all the dust is washed away. Once dried, he returns to the mirror, combs his clean hair and retouches his beard, leaving it nicely trimmed. He still thinks he looks sick and tired, but at least he looks more like himself now. And wonders if the raven-haired man would like his face.

His heart beats a bit from hope. He still doesn’t understand nothing of his attraction for this man, who he doesn’t even know the name. But he likes the feelings produced by him. His sorrow for Jane is lessened and his spirit feels more alive than ever. Thor looks at the clock. He still has to wait some hours for the evening to arrive. And when it does, Thor hurries to the club.

When he leaves his apartment, Thor is still bothered with the bright light in the hallway and the loud street noises. But the prospect of seeing the entrancing dark-haired man is enough to make him ignore all of that. As soon as he enters the club, Thor orders a pint and choses a seat close to the stage on the left side of the club. Just like the previous day, in a perfect timed schedule, the beautiful man with jet black hair and pale skin enters the stage. This time he is covered in layers of black leather, decorated with green and golden patterns. This time he has no hat on and while he waits for the music, Thor notices his eyes are light colored.

The music starts and the dancer is moving in sensual ways. He is lean and agile and does things with his body Thor had no idea a male could do. Just like the previous night the man holds a smirk of pride and his eyes smile playfully at his spectators. He whirls around the pole and moves around the stage is hypnotizing ways. Just like the previous night he undresses one layer of clothing at the time, little by little, teasing his hungry public. A small giggle escapes his throat at some obscene comments. Just like the previous night, he collects his money and while doing so, his eyes connects with Thor’s only briefly. Thor returns to his apartment with a bouncing heart.

The next night Thor is in the club again. He sits in the same place. Sometime during the show, the dancer’s clear eyes find Thor’s again. His smirk grows malicious. He does not look at Thor again for the rest of the show. The next night Thor throws some bills on the stage’s floor and when the raven-haired man comes to collect the money, he leaves the scent of his cologne behind but there is no eye contact. When he is about to leave the podium, he looks from his side and grins at Thor. The next night Thor has more bills and shakes them in the air like the other spectators do, to have the privilege of stuffing them in the small underwear. The dancer moves graciously in his direction and halts. Their eyes are locked and he smirks cruelly. He stands nearby Thor and with two fingers, taps twice on his skin on the side of his hip. With trembling hands, Thor places two bills under the thin dread of the slip. He looks up and the glint in the dancer’s eyes is one of pure triumph. His grin grows malicious and he tabs his fingers on his hip again demanding more money. The public wails as Thor places another five bills in the underwear. He looks up again and the man raises his eyebrow in appreciation. He walks over to the other side of the stage to collect the rest of the money and doesn’t look back at Thor.

The next night the raven-haired man has a black bonnet on, which matches his tight attire that compliments his slender figure. During the show, he dances in winding and curving movements like a snake. He lays on the floor, rolls over and crawls like a wild cat playing with its prey. He stops right opposite Thor, their faces just inches apart. His clear eyes are untamed and dominant, his smirk victorious and contented. He places his bonnet on Thor’s head and traces his jawline with his index, elegantly and tempting. In a swift movement, he half rolls upwards and continues his dance while the public screams of excitement. He ignores Thor for the rest of the show.

The man’s finger left a burning feeling lingering in Thor’s skin and he decides to stay in the club, hoping to have another glimpse of the man. After three quarters of an hour, the dancer walks across the club in a casual white shirt and a pair of black skinny jeans. He is heading towards the exit and Thor just knows he needs to stop him. He still doesn’t know why this man fascinates him this much, but he reached a point he really doesn’t care anymore. He just needs to talk with him.

“Hi.” Thor greets with a smile, suddenly blocking the man’s way. He reads a second of surprise, a wary step backwards and then the recognition follows. The clear eyes are curious.

“Hello.” The dark-haired man greets with a small smile. Thor feels his legs turn jelly at the sound of his voice. Low with a deep timbre, melodious and pleasant to the ear.

“I saw you dancing.” Thor says. He finds the sound of his voice alien, rough from the little use in the past months. He soon realizes it was a lame thing to say since the man obviously recognized him. But he is nervous and is not so sure this was a good idea anymore. But the man continues to smile.

“I know.” Thor can hear the amusement in the dancer’s voice and chuckles nervous and relieved. He licks his dry lips.

“What – What is your name?” He asks longingly. The other man’s smile grows mischievous. He takes a few steps forward and Thor’s heart jolts when his body comes closer, just inches away. Loki picks up his bonnet from Thor’s head and takes a few steps back. The blond had completely forgotten he was wearing it.

“Why don’t you pay me a drink and then I’ll tell you.” The raven-haired man says after he put his bonnet back on his head.

They sit by the nightclub’s bar, Thor drinking his usual pint, the dancer a glass of Port wine. There are two things Thor just discovered about this man. His eyes have a pleasant shade of jade and his accent is unmistakably British. They are silent for a while, like if both are contemplating something. The raven-haired man talks first.

“Loki.”

“What?”

“My name. Loki”

“Loki.” Thor repeats and enjoys how it has a pleasant roll in his tongue.

“And you are?”

“Thor. Thor Odinson.” Loki smiles back appreciatively and his eyes smile at him.

“So, tell me, Thor Odinson. What do you do for a living to have such – brawn?”

“I was a marine.” Thor says with a hint of nostalgia.

“You  _were_?”

“I kind of got released after what happened to my girlfriend.” He awkwardly says and Loki lifts his brow mystified.

“What happened to her? Did she break up with you?”

“No. She died.” Thor says sadly and he witnesses the other man’s face change completely. Loki looks shocked and embarrassed for putting the question out. He swallows dry.

“I am sorry.” Loki says in an apologizing manner and Thor nods with a melancholic smile. The raven-haired man observes Thor with curiosity and shifts to sit more comfortably, facing the blond.

“Tell me about her.”

Thor looks surprised at the man’s request. The mischievous glint in his eyes is gone and the malice in his smile is away. Instead his eyes are softer and his smile tells him he is in fact interested in listening to him. So Thor starts talking.

“I really miss her. Her name was Jane. She was really sweet and very clever. She taught Physics at the university and she…”

Before he knew it, Thor was telling Loki everything he adored and missed about Jane. It was the first time he ever talked about her after her death. He thought about Jane all day and all night, but was always unable of speaking her name out loud. Until now. Strangely, Thor felt he was honoring Jane by vocalizing her memory, by introducing her to a stranger. And the raven-haired dancer proved to be a good listener. He nodded and hummed, signing he was listening. He made questions where he needed to be filled in. He smiled and giggled along with Thor when he retold funny situations they shared in the past, he gave a look of compassion and understanding when Thor’s eyes watered at the cruel melancholy of her loss. When Thor finally finished his story, he felt lighter and more alive than he had felt for ages. He felt truly better. But he was tired of talking and he still knew nothing about Loki.

“So…how old are you?” Thor asks and Loki chuckles amused. He places his bonnet back on Thor’s head.

“Why don’t you buy me a drink tomorrow and I’ll tell you then.” Loki stands up and prepares to leave. But he halts to turn around to face Thor. “Oh, and please sit further away from the stage. I am not supposed to be fraternizing with my fans.”

.*.*.*.

The next night Thor does as asked and sits far away from the stage, but in a location where he can watch Loki make his magic and enchant the public with his movements. He watches with a certain envy, wishing he could be there to shove some bills in that tiny underwear but knows he is privileged to receive the man’s attention later on. Half an hour after the show, they are again sitting by the bar. Just like the previous night, they are both silently sipping their drinks and it’s Loki who again speaks first.

“Thirty.”

“What?” Thor asks, being completely out of context.

“My age.”

“Oh, yeah, right.” The blond says as he recalls his question from the previous night gaining in return an amused chuckle.

“So, yesterday you told me you were a marine. Where did you fight? In Afghanistan?”

“Yes. And Iraq.”

“Tell me about it. About your years in the warzone.”

Just like the previous night, Thor is surprised with Loki’s question. Usually people avoided to ask about his days in the Middle East. He was constantly praised and stamped as a hero, but people in general seemed too uncomfortable to hear about the harsh circumstances of life in the desert, under constant danger. Nobody really wanted to listen to the hardships it was to see a friend die or to fail to save a small village with innocent women and small children. Nobody wants to hear about fear, murder, hunger, treachery, rape and torture. But here is Loki, looking at him expectantly, his eyes hungry to listen about the reality as it is and not as it should be. He wants the full truth, without any omissions or blemishing. And so Thor tells him everything.

He tells him about his daily routine and his comrades. He tells him about their campaigns and their aid for the local communities. He tells him about sudden attacks at the villages to lurk the militaries there. Traps to kills American soldiers through the blood of defenseless civilians. He tells him about some dangerous operations and their successes or failures. Both ending with a lot of violence and blood spill. He tells Loki some things he never had told anybody. Not even Jane. Because they were so horrible, that nobody would want to believe they were real. Thor opens his heart and Loki listens to it. When he reaches the end of his story, he drinks the last sip of his beer. Strangely, his heart feels lighter and old remorse seems to be tapered a bit. Like the previous night, he feels better, but is unsatisfied for having been the one doing all the talking. He still knows nothing about Loki.

“So…I noticed you have a British accent. Where do you come from?” Thor should have expected by the way Loki’s eyes glinted mischievously and his smile grew malicious, what the answer would be.

“Buy me a drink tomorrow, and I’ll tell you then.”

.*.*.*.

Since the day Thor spoke with Loki for the first time that his life changed drastically. He created the routine of going every evening to the club. He always left home at the same time, knowing exactly the minute Loki would step on the stage. He always sat in the same table and watched the dancer from a safe distance. He would notice when the other gave him a discrete look of acknowledgment and a malicious grin would form in his beautiful face. It felt like Loki was dancing for him alone.

After the show, Loki would always join Thor. The blond always drank beer. The dancer always drank Port. It ailed Thor a bit that they never shared any kind of physical contact. No accidental brushing of hands, no friendly pats on the shoulder, not even a handshake. It made him wonder if the attraction was one-sided, if Loki’s flirting on the stage was nothing more than part of the show. But then, every day Loki appeared with an impressive precise punctuality and listened to him with unrequired attention. And while Thor talked, Loki’s eyes glinted for him in a blissful curiosity and mischievous delight. He always grinned maliciously before he revealed Thor the answer to his previous day question.

In a week Thor discovered Loki was from London, migrated to the States eight years ago, loved Italian food, his dream city was Paris, where he lived for two years, his favorite season was winter and he spoke French fluently. In a week, Thor told Loki about his childhood, about his lack of interest for school but great love for sports. He told him about his desire to go to the navy and help bring peace in the world. He told him about his family, his friends and people he lost. He told him about his taste in movies and music, in food and passing time. By the end of the week, Thor was sure Loki knew every detail about his life, while he still knew too little about the dancer. But every evening Loki would seal the promise for another meeting.

 _Buy me tomorrow a drink and I’ll tell you then_.

It was the prospect of seeing Loki the next day that got Thor going on with his life. Day by day, Jane’s memory became a bit more distant and a bit less painful. All his thoughts converged to Loki and his mysterious aura. He always returned to the apartment too fidgety and restless to sleep. So he invested his time is working-out. But unlike the first time, he dosed it correctly, leaving still too much time over to count the many hours that were still left for the new evening to arrive.

So, after two months and two weeks, Thor opened the blinds and turned on the lights. He sorted his mail and cried at the many letters of condolence. He wrote back a thank you letter to every person and made a rare visit to the post office. He called his parents and talked for hours with his mother over the phone. He visited Jane’s grave and sobbed disgracefully, telling her how much he missed her, begging her forgiveness for not visiting her grave earlier. Before he left he told her to be proud for him because he was finally starting to move on and left flowers on the stone. He cleaned his house, did the laundry and took out the trash. He did the groceries and cooked for himself, fantasizing one day to cook for Loki. Every day, Thor felt a little bit more alive and something resembling to happiness was brewing in his heart.

.*.*.*.

Thor is sitting by the bar and stares at his watch for the tenth time. More than one hour has passed since the show ended and Loki hadn’t shown up yet. The blond is nervous and fears something bad has happened. He had just looked again at his watch when he saw Loki pacing towards him, holding a look of guilt on his face.

“I’m so sorry for the delay.” Loki excuses himself while he sits next to Thor. “But I had a last minute Private Dance.”

“Private Dance?”

“Yeah. Those are requests made by a client that pays a half an hour for an exclusive performance.” Loki explains and then orders his Port. “Are you in a hurry?” He knows Thor is not in a hurry. He knows there is nobody at home waiting for him, but still he feigns that Thor has actually a life.

“No. I don’t have to go anywhere. But if you have to go it’s okay.” Thor politely says in his turn, but desperately wishes Loki doesn’t. The raven-haired man grins playfully.

“After you waited so long? It would be cruel.” He says while he takes a sip of the sweet wine. Thor smiles and cannot hide the blissfulness in that answer. He orders another pint.

“So…you do Private Dances too?” Thor lamely asks and Loki smirks knowing perfectly well what Thor wants.

“Yes, I do. If you want to know more about it, I suggest you ask the secretary at the club’s entrance."

“Oh, right. Of course, the secretary.” He says almost too quickly and Loki stifles a chuckle. A silence comes between them in which Thor waits for Loki to open the conversation by revealing the answer to Thor’s latest question.

“Do you have a job?” Loki asks instead and he knows he’s being unorthodox, breaking the unspoken rules of their routine. Thor looks surprised at the unexpected question.

“N-No, I don’t.”

“Well, you should. You cannot keep buying me drinks only from your military allowances.” Thor swallows dry at the hard confrontation. This was actually a subject he had been avoiding to think about the last few days, especially after he did the groceries.

“Uh, I don’t know if I want to go back to the marine.”

“I wouldn’t like it if you went back to the marine. Who would pay for my drink every evening?” Loki says and Thor practically beams at this comment.

Thor realizes this is Loki’s way of telling he likes him. He has by now figured out Loki is an intrinsic person, complex and full of secrets. Somebody that prefers to leave hidden messages between the lines, so the other has to decipher them. It’s a game Loki adores and delights himself immensely. But this game of words and secrets makes Thor too thirsty for more answers. He wants so badly to know this man’s life story, his past, because Loki is so guarded, so willing in taking but so careful in giving that Thor wonders. What happened to Loki in the past to be so cautious? But Thor knows the rules. He knows that if he tries to take more than Loki is willing to give, the game will end. And Thor doesn’t want this game to end.

“I’ve always been in the military. There is nothing else I know to do.” Thor tells Loki.

“With that body of yours, you can easily go for security.”

“Not sure I want another job related to violence…”

“What about instructor at a gym?”

“Never thought about it… It might actually work out.” Thor admits pleasantly surprised and Loki smiles victorious. “You now, you still didn’t answer my question from yesterday.” Thor tells, reminding Loki about the game’s rules. The raven-haired man grins typically, but this time Thor would swear it is a shy smile.

“That would be a no.”

Thor grins widely and Loki snorts before he takes a sip of his drink. The blond had asked the previous day if Loki was in a relationship.

.*.*.*.

Thor quickly discovered why Loki encouraged him in finding a job. The price for a thirty-minute Private Dance session was pretty high and almost scared him off. But Thor knew he needed a job. Not just because he desired to have Loki dancing for him exclusively, but because the reality was that he had to pay his daily bills and costs. His military reimbursement was shrinking fast and he could not ask for money to his parents every time he was short of it.

While he walked back home and thought about the possibilities in working in a gym or any other kind of sport establishment, his heart started to fill itself with hope. By the time he arrived in his apartment, Thor was very excited with the prospect of working in an area he truly enjoyed. He was very animated with the thought of doing something useful and meaningful for society again. Thor was so euphoric that he had to work-out double than usual before he could fall in exhaustion and doze off.

Thor woke up early and saw, for the first time in ages, the sun rise. An exhilarating feeling invaded his heart and he panted as a new wave of energy and love for life swept over his body. Once somebody had told him something about the different stages of grief, something he barely had listened and had only a very vague idea about; but he was quite sure that he had reached the last stadium. He had finally accepted Jane’s death. He still missed her and it still pained him that she was gone forever. But he no longer felt rage, revolt, sadness and desolation. He had finally moved on and it was all thanks to Loki.

Thor knew it was irrational Loki had such a life-changing impact in him, since he only laid eyes on the man two weeks ago and still barely knew him. All Loki did was give him a couple hours of attention and listened to his stories. And that was exactly what Thor needed. Somebody who listened to him without pretending to understand him. Somebody who listened to him without the necessity of agreeing or disagreeing with him. Loki did not pass judgement. He allowed Thor to find himself back in his own way and in his own time. It was surprising how fast Thor had healed wounds he thought were impossible to heal. It was all thanks to Loki. Thor decided he would express his gratitude to the beautiful dancer one day, when he found the right moment. Because he wanted Loki to know how especial he was.

.*.*.*.

“I found a job.” Thor proudly announces four evenings later.

“That’s really great! Congratulations.” Loki says with a sincere smile. “Was it the one you were telling me about yesterday?”

“Yes, that’s the one.” Thor confirms with a blissful smile.

Thor had told Loki about the developments in his job search. He had used all the existing working hours to go personally to several gyms and school institutions to offer his services. Most of the places already had enough staff and weren’t searching for new employees. Others told him they would contact him if a vacancy would open. A few gyms and one school showed some interest for his experience as marine, but one gym in particular demonstrated to be impressed with his knowledge and physique. They had been searching for a body-building instructor for a while and today still they called him for the job.

“When do you start?’” Loki asks, before he takes a sip of his wine.

“Tomorrow.”

“That was really fast. You should celebrate.”

“That I will.” Thor says leaving a hint of mystery in the air. Loki notices it and arches an elegant eyebrow in curiosity. “I heard you are available tomorrow for a Private Dance.” The blond would swear Loki stopped breathing for some moments. His green eyes are difficult to read and his face looks a bit tense. But it only lasts two seconds and Loki is smiling again.

“That I am.”

The rest of their time together is spent with Thor telling Loki about the gyms, its machines and equipment, some colleagues he already got to know, the working hours and the salary he’s receiving. The topic about the Private Dance is completely ignored, but Thor is sure Loki is thinking about it as much as he is.

.*.*.*.

The next night, right after Loki’s show, Thor is led by the club’s staff supervisor to a part of the building that is restricted from the general public. There were some formalities to treat meanwhile the dancer prepares himself. Thor is conducted to a room with a couch and a stage with pole opposite it. The club’s supervisor gestures him to sit down and holds a small board with papers that Thor will have to sign.

“There are some rules that are to be respected.” The man with a neat suit and stylish graying hair tells Thor. “Do not try to engage any kind of conversation with the performer. Do not try to have any physical contact with the performer. You may place bills in the underwear like during the regular show, but only when the performer signs you to. If you break any of these rules, there is an alarm button that the performer will press and the show will end immediately.”

Thor nods in understanding. These rules were created for the dancer’s security and he is glad they exist. He scrabbles his signature in a couple papers, attesting he agrees with the regulation. “Now, Loki is going to be here in a few minutes. You have the right to interrupt the show any time, should you need to go to the restroom. Which is there.” The man indicates and Thor wonders why anybody would need to go to the toilet during the show, but nods in understanding. “Enjoy the show, Mr. Odinson.”

The man leaves and Thor is left alone in the room facing the empty podium. He can hear the music coming from the public area of the club, although it’s very dim. He swallows dry realizing he is both anxious and nervous. And wonders if Loki feels the same. Slow minutes start to stretch and he feels the more agitated and impatient. But before he has time to complain, the lights in the room become dimmer and the ones in the podium turn light green.

Loki walks into the stage with his steady confident steps. He is wearing the vintage suit from the 50’s, a request made by Thor. Like the first time Thor saw him, Loki has his face partially hidden under the hat, but the mischievous grin is visible. There is a moment of stillness and then the music starts. Loki lifts his head, exposing his face and his eyes immediately find Thor’s, making his heart jolt. Loki never danced this close to Thor because the stage’s height in the club. But here the podium is almost floor leveled and Thor could easily touch Loki from where he sits. He is starting to understand the reason for the precaution rules better by the passing moment. Yet Thor lets nothing transpire and sits immobile on the couch, his hands resting relaxed on the chair’s arms.

Loki’s movements are more sensual than ever. He seems to move a bit slower than he usually does, building the tension in his twirling movements. He wraps one leg on the pole, one hand securing his body weight and playfully swings a few times around it, bending lower and bending backwards by each new swing he makes. His free hand holds the hat on its place and Thor can read the playfulness on Loki’s smile. The dancer unwraps his leg from the pole and continues his teasing winding dance while his fingers slowly unbutton his waistcoat. Thor can feel the temperature in the room rise when the piece of clothing is distractively discarded on the floor. Another swing around the pole, more dancing and soon Loki’s creamy chest is slowly being revealed. Thor’s heartbeat shoots and races unhealthily when the shirt too falls on the floor while Loki looks directly in his eyes like a dangerous predator. The hat is on all the time and the pony-tail is never loosened, making Loki even more mysterious and tempting than he already is.

Thor has no idea how many songs have already been played. All he knows is that Loki’s dance is driving him crazy. It is even more erotic than in the regular shows and Thor can feel the desire in his body increase. He tries to steady his fast breathing but his pants are becoming tighter in his crouch. He shifts a bit to shake away the arousing discomfort and curses as Loki’s cruel smile widens. The raven-haired man stands opposite him with his feet firm on the ground, his legs open in an upside-down V. Thor can see in the way Loki’s eyes move from up to down, he is delighting himself with the effects he has in the blond. Loki is dominating, cruelly sadistic and is clearly having fun in torturing Thor. Without breaking eye-contact, Loki’s long elegant fingers play with the waistband. He teases Thor’s growing desire by tricking him into believing he is going to pull the pants down and then doesn’t. His hips move deliciously slow. Thor clenches his fingers on the couch while he struggles to keep some self-control in his body. He is visibly growing hot and large in lust. Thor muffles a curse when Loki turns his back to him, drawing those sensual curvy lines a manly body shouldn’t be able to do. After what feels like an eternity, the dancer lets his pants fall and turns to Thor, exposing his almost naked body to him. Thor gasps when Loki turns around again and faces him, his eyes sharp and assertive. He leans against the pole with his back against the metal and makes slow suggestive movements, bending and stretching his knees, moving his body up and down, hips simulating soft thrusts. Thor sees the fire in Loki’s eyes, when he approaches, steps to the edge of the podium and bends over. The blond instinctively leans, wanting to touch and kiss those cruel lips.

“Don’t forget the rules, Mr. Odinson.” Loki whispers, his lips playful but his voice cold.

Thor releases a gasp while his whole body shudders from painful frustration when he leans back on the couch. This is torture and Loki is a merciless executor. The raven-haired man finally takes his hat off and places it on Thor’s head. Loki smiles. His eyes are wicked, his grin malicious and slowly he walks back. He bounces his hips, accentuating his perfectly shaped ass and releases his ponytail. Loki gives one last spin around the pole, his hair flying in the air and then leaves the stage without looking backwards.

The music stops, the stage’s lights go off and the room’s lights are brighter. Thor pants from cold sweat, his heart is pumping madly and his crouch hurts. He stands up and unzips his pants, releasing his painful erection. Thor walks to the restroom, finally understanding its use. Release comes within less than a minute.

.*.*.*.

Thor is back in the club’s bar, fully composed again. The way Loki danced for him tonight drove him completely mad and now he just needs to know more about this man. Thor is tired of Loki’s cruel game of feeding him with little bit of scraps of information leaving him always hungry for more. It doesn’t take long for Thor to see Loki cross the bar dressed with a thin sweater and blue jeans. The blond smiles in greeting but Loki shakes his head a bit, looking tense. He walks past Thor without uttering a word and the blond looks around. He quickly finds the staff supervisor standing in the opposite side of the club, far away, with a vigilant eye over the bar area. Thor turns his back and pretends to drink. He watches Loki leave the club from the corner of his eye and discreetly turns around again, feigning he’s watching the dancers on the stage, when in truth, his eyes are watching the supervisor. As soon as the man loses his interest in Thor, the blond rushes outside.

Once he’s on the street he looks around with a bouncing heart. And curses for not knowing in which direction Loki went. He runs to look at a street but sees nobody. He runs to the next one and his heart skips a happy beat as he recognizes Loki’s distinctive walk, already far away, in the end of the street. Thor runs fast and reaches the man in no time.

“Loki!” He calls and the raven-haired man turns around, surprise and shock evident in his face.

“What do you think you are doing? I could lose my job!” Loki scolds angrily.

“You forget I was a military. Do you really think I would allow anybody to follow me?” Thor says with a confident grin and Loki looks a bit calmer, but his eyes still scan their surroundings warily. “That…Your performance tonight was… Pffff…mind blowing.” Thor says but Loki is still looking upset and the blond is sure he’s throwing daggers at him with his eyes. He swallows dry and clears his throat. “Sorry. That was inappropriate.” The look Loki gives him tells him it was indeed very inappropriate. “Do you like ice scream?” Thor suddenly asks and Loki’s green eyes widen of unmistakable surprise. And after some seconds of digesting the question he chuckles amused.

“Yes, I do like ice-cream.”

“Great! I know this place where they serve the best ice-creams in the city.”

“And it’s open? Even after midnight?”

“It’s open till three in the morning.” Thor says unable to hide his hope. Loki seems to be pondering what to do. His eyes search again the surroundings, checking if Thor hadn’t indeed been followed. He lifts his chin in a haughty manner.

“They better really be the city’s best ice-cream.”

.*.*.*.

“So?” Thor asks after Loki takes a spoon of ice-cream to his mouth. They are sitting in the Jotun’s Ice-cream Saloon, in the darkest and most hidden corner, facing each other, each with a large glass filled with different ice-cream flavors.

“Hum, that’s really good.” Loki admits while he licks his lips.

“Told you so.” Thor proudly states. He watches while Loki takes another spoon to his mouth, clearly enjoying the sweet taste. “Loki…” The raven-haired man lifts his head and their eyes meet. He seems to guess Thor wants more than just enjoy a cold dessert in the middle of the night, as his eyes become expectant. “I would really like to know more about you. No more sharing of information under drinks. I want to get to know you.” He can see in the way Loki’s shoulders tense, how his thin lips form a straight line and how he slowly straights his back against the chair, he is not happy with Thor’s request. “Please. I shared my story with you.”  _Won’t you share yours with me_? He leaves in the air and Loki looks a bit lost for moments.

“My life is far from being a fairy tale.” Loki warns.

“I do not care.” Thor honestly says with a smile. Loki stares into the deep depths of the azure eyes and sighs, looking at the glass with ice-cream. He takes a spoon of it before talking.

“When I was four, my mother brought me to the orphanage.” Thor’s eyes widen a bit, not expecting that for a beginning, but says nothing. Loki looks a bit tense and his spoon is filled again with ice-cream. “She didn’t even leave a photo of herself behind. My memory of her is a haze. I cannot remember her face, neither her voice. I cannot remember any lullaby or bedtime story. The only thing I remember is the heavy scent of pot I only recognized years later.” Loki cleans his spoon and it returns to the glass to pick some more ice-cream. “She had me when she was sixteen and was a drug-addict.” He clarified looking Thor straight in the eye.

“Did you ever see her again?” Thor asked, unable to imagine how horrible it must be to be abandoned by the own mother, even if it was for the right reasons.

“No. I did find an obituary certificate years later. She died of overdoses three years after leaving me in the orphanage.” Loki explained and played with the spoon, making it draw a few circles around the glass before digging it in the ice-cream again. “I was real trouble, there at the orphanage. I was that kind of child that had problems in respecting rules and adults. I was well-known for my mischiefs. Innocent pranks in the first years, then they started being really annoying for the other kids and staff, later on they became dangerous. The personnel gave up on me. I was the wild child, stubborn and untamable. They didn’t care if I spend my days in the streets, as long as I didn’t bother them with my evil schemes. And so, I got to play with all sorts of kids, of all ages and backgrounds. None of them well-intentional. I was nine when I started smoking, ten when I started doing pot and was arrested the first time when I was twelve for shoplifting.”

Loki pauses and rubs his temple while he closes his eyes. “I was arrested another four times and sent to both correctional institutions and juvenile prisons for theft, vandalism, use and possession of marijuana and driving without a license. I was the despair of the correctional staff because according to their tests, I have an above-average intelligence. I mean, I was reading Nietzsche and Foucault when I was fourteen, for God’s sake! But it was all a waste of time of course. I got arrested another two times after I became adult, the most serious crimes being fraud and disrespect for the authorities.”

Loki sighs and faces Thor looking tired at the memories. “After my second release, I moved to France and lived two years in Paris. I always had a fascination for the city and I wanted to change my life. I started okay and worked in a restaurant. But somehow, I went to the wrong bars and made friends with the wrong kind of people. I was introduced to cocaine and got quickly addicted to it. My payment at the restaurant wasn’t enough so I returned to the streets and joined a gang. The crimes became more serious and dangerous. I decided to get off after witnessing a murder. I knew this wasn’t what I wanted. So I picked up my stuff and moved to the States.”

Loki sighs again and shakes his head, while his eyes are downcast again. His ice-cream glass is empty. “Of course that changed nothing. I was junkie and needed money. So I jumped from part-time to part-time over day and did all kinds of crimes and deals at night. Turns out my biggest talent is to become a shadow and disappear like smoke and that’s pretty handy for a smuggler. Gangs and the police knew I existed but had no idea who I was and so I distributed all kinds of illegal merchandise among the different rival groups. I made small fortunes and all of it went for ecstasy and cocaine. But one day, things changed drastically.”

Loki places both his hands on the glass and turns it playfully a couple times. He looks thoughtful before he continues. “I have no memories of it because I was too high to remember, but I was told I was walking down the street in the evening, unbalanced and stumbling and suddenly collapsed. My luck was that an old lady was throwing her trash away when she saw it happen and called an ambulance, otherwise I would have died of overdoses.”

Loki takes a deep breath and looks at the window outside with a thoughtful look. “It’s crazy, how a life threatening moment can change your way of thinking completely. All my life I wanted to be nothing like my mother and yet I followed the same path. All my life I knew I could do better and wanted a normal life – a study, a house, a family – and yet, I got myself involved with the wrong people for the wrong reasons. But after almost dying, something clicked. It finally hit me. I decided to take control of my life and went to rehab. I’m clean for already four years.”

Loki proudly states. His smile is authentic and Thor smiles back. “Since my release I did all kind of jobs – serving in cafés and restaurants, working as salesman, in supermarkets and small stores, Call Centers because of my French, none of them I really enjoyed, but I contented myself with the knowledge they were all honest jobs. One day, at night, I was taking a walk when I found the club. I was curious, so I entered. When I saw the dancers, it seemed like fun, so I asked if they were looking for new personnel. They called the director and he took one look at me and asked if I had experience in dancing. I never had done such a thing in my life but I lied of course. He took me at one of those private rooms and asked me to dance. Which I did, and so I was hired. That was one and a half year ago. I’m not earning a fortune, but it’s the best paid job I had up to the date and I really enjoy doing it. I pay a rented studio and have fresh food on my table every day. My flat might be small and all packed up from my books, but hey, it’s mine and I gained it the honest way.”

“Wow. That’s a pretty amazing story.” Thor says after Loki silences.

“Yeah, well I’m nothing near being the hero. As you can see, I’m more into villainy.”

“I don’t see it like that.”

“You don’t?” Loki asks in a chuckle, obviously finding Thor’s statement odd.

“You might have not faced the same dangers I faced in war, but you fought your own personal war. You sunk deep into the dark and marginal world but you managed to step out of it, above all, at your own will. It’s not an easy task to admit you need help and succeed to detox. To build your life from scrap, even more alone. That’s pretty heroic.”

Loki smiles a bit shyly and Thor continues with a glint in his eyes. “You saved yourself. And you saved me.” At this, the raven-haired man looks at Thor surprised. “You might not know it, but before I met you I was in such a state of deep mourning and depression that my days blended with the nights. I was lethargic and lived in a self-inflicted isolation. But after I met you, I snapped out of it. Your existence, your presence alone made me want to live again. It was  _you_  who got me out. And I have no idea how to thank you.”

Thor swallows dry at Loki’s expression. His green eyes are wide of surprise, his lips slightly departed and he doesn’t miss the gasp that escapes them. Loki seems to wake up from his initial shock because his eyes light up and he leans forwards.

“Kiss me, you idiot!”

Loki commands in a plea and places his hand behind Thor for support. The blond leans too so their lips meet half way. It is a passionate kiss, full of want and desire, gratitude and warmness. Their lips meet several times in short but hot touches, no tongues involved, but tasting amazingly nevertheless. They break the kissing sequence to breathe and their faces are still inches apart, their bodies leaning over the table between them. “Shit, we just violated professional protocol.” Loki whispers.

“Is that bad?”

“Very bad. I won’t be able to drink with you at the bar now. You must find new alternatives.” The raven-haired man says in a smirk and they share another few chaste kisses before they sit back on their chairs, sharing blissful and accomplice looks.

.*.*.*.

The next night Thor sits on his usual table and watches Loki dance. He doesn’t miss one single exchange of looks from the dancer reserved for him only. The complicity in his grin is too evident. But the public notices nothing and watches his dancing hypnotized by his beauty. After the show ends, Thor asks the bartender to tell Loki he had to leave earlier. He steps outside and waits hidden behind a corner, invisible to the security, but eying any movement by the door. About half an hour later, Loki steps out. Thor can see in the way his brow is lifted that he is confused and even takes hesitant steps as he descends the few steps. Loki’s eyes scan the surroundings and looks disappointed and maybe hurt too. But Thor waits till Loki is far enough from the club’s entrance to aboard him.

“Hi.” Thor says as he steps out of the shadows, blocking Loki. The raven-haired man gives an almost silent startled yelp, while he takes two steps back, but sighs relieved when he recognizes him. It reminds Thor of their very first meeting.

“Thank you for scaring the shit out of me.” Loki says playfully.

“I’m sorry, I had to make sure the security didn’t see me.” The blond explains and Loki smiles. There is a look of expectancy in his eyes and Thor takes a deep breath before talking. “Would you like to go to the movies?”

“Sure. I would love to.” Loki says in a giggle and Thor is unable to hide his delight.

They choose an action film. Thor isn’t really into horror like Loki and Loki isn’t too inclined for comedy like Thor, so action is their midway, their neutral terrain. When they enter the almost empty movie theater, Thor is aiming to sit somewhere in the middle of the room, but Loki playfully guides him to the top row and they sit in a corner. As soon as the lights go out, Loki’s lips are on his and Thor gasps at the pleasant feeling. The kiss is nothing like the one from the previous day, but full of want and passion. Their tongues dance playfully, tasting willingly their warmth. Their hands are uncoordinated, fingers wildly wrapping in the hair and caressing frenetically the hot skin under the clothing. Their gasps and moans are muffed by the hard and loud volume and Thor thinks he was going to lose it when Loki sits on his lap, facing him.

They kiss for long, crazy and hungry kisses. Thor finds it funny he never kissed this passionately before, just like he never had kissed another man before. The way it tastes right, while it should taste wrong makes him feel even more excited. And the way Loki moves his hips against him, stimulates his genital to grow uncontrollably. They whisper their names in their ears, kissing, gasping and building up the tension in their bodies under the cover of darkness. Loki’s hands travel under Thor’s shirt, sometimes caressing softly, sometimes pinching the hardened nipples, making Thor gasp and yelp from untamable pleasure, his hips thrusting against Loki’s. He can feel the raven-haired man is hard, but not as hard as he is. Maybe that’s why he is dominating him this well. Maybe that’s why he has full control over Thor.

Thor could feel his eyes roll back when Loki traces small licks and nibbles on his neck’s sensible skin. He gasps shakily when Loki lifts his shirt and his cruel mouth finds his nipples and teases them by sucking and licking them delightfully. He moves his hips against Thor’s full erection and one of his hands slides between Thor’s legs. The blond releases a surprised moan and is thankful for the loud blasts of shooting and explosions. Loki’s fingers play with Thor’s erection so skillfully, he’s sure he’s coming soon. And the raven-haired man hadn’t even slipped his hand under his clothing yet. Loki nibbles Thor’s ear with a little more force, so the blond releases a painful moan. He shivers when he fells Loki’s warm breath against it.

“Are you clean from any kind of weird diseases? Is it safe for me to pleasure you without a condom?” Loki asks and Thor thinks he is about to cum only from the illicit inquire.

“Y-Yes. I have no diseases. No hiv. Nothing.” He whispers breathless. He whispers the truth and Loki knows he can trust him.

“Strong and healthy like a bull.” Loki approvingly adds.

Loki’s hand finally slips under Thor’s pants and underwear and gives it a few strokes. He then slips down and the blond gasps, realizing what Loki has reserved for him. Another moan is muffed by the loud surrounding noise as Loki unleashes Thor’s long hard length and an overwhelming warm wet sensation surrounds its head. Loki sucks the hot head and already can taste the pre-cum. He knows this will end quickly. So he releases the head and licks all the length of the shaft with his tongue, while his fingers toy with the bags. He wants to delay Thor’s orgasm as long as he can. The blond moves his hips uncontrollably, thrusting frustrated in the air. Loki grabs the erection again and slowly and skillfully sinks his mouth down the length. The blond is going mad from the wonderful sensation and gasps wildly. Loki moves up and down, stimulating the erection, sucking the head and covering the length completely. When the air becomes too thin and the temperature is too high to bear, Thor grabs Loki’s hair and motions him to press faster and deeper, shoving his length down the other’s throat. He moans happily when he comes undone and inside Loki’s mouth. The raven-haired man swallows his sperm and kisses him afterwards.

Loud screaming and hard explosions fill the movie theater. On the top-row’s corner, Thor and Loki sit distracted and lazily against each other. The blonde lays Loki on his lap, brushes his hair with his fingers and with his other hand, unzips his pants to free his hard erection. He caresses it first slowly, then faster and harder. Thor enjoys to watch Loki pull his head back, his eyes darken and his lips form a smile from the pleasure. He strokes and rubs, studying Loki’s facial expression and is marveled when the dancer’s whole body stiffens, his lips depart in a silent moan and legs fall limp. Thor cleans Loki with a napkin and Loki shoves his relaxed genital back under his clothing. They both doze off a short while later and only wake up during the credits.

.*.*.*.

The next night Loki sees Thor enjoying his show, sitting at his usual table. He isn’t surprised not to find him sitting by the bar, just like he’s not surprised to find him standing alone at the end of the street.

“Hi.” Thor greets in his usual way and Loki smiles contented. He closes the distance between them and plants a chaste kiss on the blond’s lips, for the taller man’s delight.

“So, what do you have planned for tonight?” The raven-haired man purrs and Thor’s mind pictures him asking those delicious words in a very different context. He wipes off the erotic images, forcing himself back to reality.

“How about a dance club? I know one that plays great music.”

“Let’s go.” Loki happily says and Thor has the feeling he’s a man that could dance all night long.

They go to a well-known club, which is unsurprisingly crowded despite it being in the middle of the week. They walk first to the bar and Loki challenges Thor to drink a cocktail chosen by him, one he never tasted before. The blond challenges back and the raven-haired man sips his chosen drink. Thor enjoys the small thrill of going out of his comfort zone and try something new. It feels like a little adventure. When Thor offers his glass to Loki so he can taste his cocktail, the raven-haired man puts the glass on the counter and kisses Thor instead. The blond feels his heartbeat go wild at the mixed tastes of sweet and bitter and quickly drowns in the sensations. But Loki breaks the kiss too soon, giving him a malicious grin. He still barely knows Loki, but it’s more than evident that the man takes pleasure in teasing. As soon as they finish their drinks, Loki takes his hand and guides him to the dance floor.

“Come dance with me.” He shouts in the mist of hard music, his green eyes glistening from pure joy and Thor obeys blindly.

He knows he’ll never be a match in the dancefloor with Loki, but he doesn’t care. He is at Loki’s mercy, because he will do anything just to see that expression of sheer happiness in his beautiful face. Thor moves first a bit awkwardly, not being used to dance. But Loki coaches him by pulling and pushing his arms, opening and closing the distance between them. Just two weeks ago, the hard beat and the flashing lights would have put him off, but tonight he allows them to guide him. He stops thinking and his body starts moving at its own accord, merging with the flow of the mass of dancing people. The longer he dances, the more Thor meets Loki’s pace and matches his coordination, even though he’ll never be compared to the raven-haired gracious and skilled moves. But he doesn’t care, because Loki keeps smiling at him.

At a certain point, the dance becomes more intimate and tempting. Loki’s movement become more constrained, slower and more reserved. It matches Thor’s pace in the perfection, so they move in a more symbiotic manner. They bodies come closer and closer, until they are together and move as one. Loki makes small winding movements and his hips play deliciously against Thor’s muscled body. Thor’s hands never leave Loki and they brush his back, his hips, his butt. He smiles when Loki’s lips depart in a satisfied gasp and they lips meet in a sweet greeting. They kiss while dancing, their bodies moving synchronized. The temperature rises with each beat, their faces are flushed and their skins damp from sweat. Blue meet green and dark lust reigns in their eyes. They kiss with a slow passion, their tongs tasting their warmth shamelessly, fingers brushing the hair, tracing lines in the back, pinching buttocks. The dance becomes sensual and erotic and while Thor feels himself grow large between his pants, he tries to remember the last time he felt this happy.

Loki is pressed with his back against Thor, who holds him close to his heart. The raven-haired man rests his head on Thor’s shoulder, his breathing tickling the blond’s damp neck. Thor’s large hands are holding Loki’s hips, which swing slowly. The raven-haired man guides Thor to move along, to move as one. Loki’s hands brush lazily up and down Thor’s arms and they dance like this forever. Loki rubs his butt teasingly against Thor’s hardening cock and presses a kiss on his neck, stimulating his senses. The blond can feel the all blood in his veins boil when Loki whispers in his ears.

“Take me to your place.”

.*.*.*.

They enter the apartment, continuing the kiss they started in the lift. It was a struggle to open the door, trying to find the keyhole and turn it around when Loki was all over him, his tongue doing marvels in his earlobe and neck. Loki suddenly breaks the kiss and releases himself from Thor’s grip so he can venture further in the apartment. The blond knows he’s taunting him, stretching the longing and wanting as long as he can, building up the tension until it’s unbearable. And somehow, Thor loves this torture.

“Wow.” Loki whispers when he sees the magnificent view from the living room. A forest of tall dark skyscrapers, shinning like playful stars. “This is great!”

“You don’t have a view at your place?”

“I live on the second floor and the only view I have is an overweighed middle-aged man that lives across me and loves to stand in his balcony in his underwear.” Thor barks an amused laughter. “I’m thirsty. Can I get a glass of water?”

“Of course. You can get whatever you want.” Thor says while he handles a glass to Loki, who accepts it with a smirk, the double meaning hanging in the air. He drinks the water, places the glass on the table and comes closer to Thor. He wraps his arms around the blond, who in his turn, holds his waist firmly.

“I remember the first time I saw you, sitting close to the stage, your beautiful eyes flashing in glee and admiration, looking at me like if I was some god.” Loki whispers between small kisses. “I remember wondering if such a strong and handsome man could really exist.” He brushes Thor’s temple with his fingertips and a thoughtful face. “You looked tired and sick, the first time we talked. Now, it’s all gone.”

“You know the reason behind my recovery.” Thor whispers back, while he presses Loki harder against him, his erection twitching against his. The raven-haired man gasps.

“I am not an easy person to deal with. I have a talent to drive people crazy.” Loki warns and Thor can sense the hint of fragility and vulnerability in his voice. The reflection of a life-experience filled with rejection and disappointments.

“Maybe I like being driven crazy.” Thor says in a teasing tone and Loki chuckles between their kisses. His mouth searches for Thor’s tongue and they engage in a long wet kiss, savoring their tastes and warmth. “Take me to your bedroom.” Loki whispers in a shaky breath and Thor lift’s him up, long legs wrapping around his strong back.

Thor brings Loki to his bedroom and lies him on his bed. They continue kissing longingly, their initial passion returning in full strength. Thor moves his hips against Loki’s, rubbing them enticingly, and feels Loki is as hard as him. His hand searches for Loki’s skin and tries to lift the material that covers it, but Loki, in a sudden move, breaks the kiss, pulls Thor back and slips away from the bed. Thor stares at him shocked and confused, but then sees the mischievous grin on the dark-haired man’s lips and the excited glint in the green eyes.

 “You taunt me.” Thor says in a complaining voice, but can’t hide his smile of amusement.

“You like to be taunted.” Loki says while he presses his index on Thor’s chest and gently pushes him back. “Now sit down and enjoy the show.”

There is no music, but Thor can just imagine the slow beat that guides Loki’s winding body. He sits back on his bed panting softly, his erection tingling madly but enjoying the way Loki drives him indeed insane in ways nobody ever did before. Loki dances for him. He dances without music and without colorful lights. He had no thematic attire or props. But he needs none of these things to be his irresistible sensual self. Loki’s green eyes are dark from hungry lust and Thor shivers when he recognizes that dominant predator look. He dances so confident there is no space for shyness. He moves curvedly, windingly, twistingly. Like a dancing serpent, he hypnotizes his prey. With slow movements, he undresses his T-shirt. With torturous slowness, he undresses his pants. And proudly exposes his lump under his dark blue boxers. His eyes flash of triumph, as he paces till he meets the edge of the bed and sits on Thor’s lap.

Their breathing is shaky and hurriedly as they kiss hungrily, their tongues drinking their warm saliva, licking and nibbling their lips. The temperature is impossibly hot and Loki moans when he guides one of Thor’s hands to his ass. The blond’s hand slips under the boxers and his finger slowly enters Loki. He never did this before, but the expression of dark lust in Loki’s face motivates him and he moves the finger in and out, explores the tight tunnel until he finds a spongy soft spot. Loki releases the most delicious moan, while his body shivers. Thor rubs his finger against that magical spot, making Loki moan and meow softly, nibbling his ear and riding his finger. Thor is confident enough to insert a second finger and proceeds with the same treatment. He is curious and shoves a third finger. He concludes Loki would take all his fingers willingly he would try, so instead takes the fingers out and forces Loki to stand up, so he can undress the tight boxers. The raven-haired man helps Thor undress quickly and sits again on his lap, once they are fully naked.

“Do we need a condom?” Thor asks, hoping for a negative answer, but not willing to take the risk.

“Believe it or not, I’m as healthy as you are.” Loki says with a fierce kiss and Thor knows he can trust him, just like Loki trusted him in the theater.

Loki guides Thor’s erection inside his stretched opening and shouts a moan of both discomfort and pleasure. The blond gasps shakily as his hard length is welcomed by a tight hot body, while he feels Loki’s equally hard erection pressed against his belly. He thrusts and Loki makes a small jump at the impulse. He thrusts again and again. Loki moves his hips against him, rubbing his erection inside of him deliciously, aiming for his sensible spot over and over again. There is a mirror opposite the bed and Thor looks at the reflection of Loki’s back riding his cock.

“Look at your face.” Loki whispers in a choke after a while. Thor lifts his eyes in some confusion. “Look at you face in the mirror. Look into your eyes while you fuck me.”

The dirty command excites Thor and he obeys. He breaks the eye-contact the first tries, finding it strange and uncomfortable to look at his own face while he made love. But after some seconds he locks his eyes with his own and enjoys what he sees. His face flushed, his lips departed while taking deep breaths, his teeth clench when he gives more power in his pounding. His eyes flashing of pleasure, of control, of power. It’s somehow an exhilarating feeling. It’s freeing.

“Do you like what you see?” Loki asks after a while.

“Y-Yes.”

“How does it make you feel?”

“Powerful. Invincible. It makes me…ah…It makes me want to claim you.”

“Then claim me.”

Loki’s command is too tempting, too wonderful to pass by and Thor pounds him wildly, making him jump harder and faster, his moans turning into screams. Thor licks and bites Loki’s skin on his exposed neck while his hips shove his erection in and out mercilessly inside the warm body. He stops to breathe and lifts Loki from him.

“Go on your knees, face the mirror.” Thor commands and Loki obeys. “Look at the mirror, Loki. I want you to watch yourself being pleasured. Watch yourself come undone while I pound you powerfully.”

Thor has no idea where his uncontrollable hunger comes from. Never has he done something this erotic, never has he experienced this fantasy-like boldness. But since he met Loki, everything he does is new and strange. And it feels good. He feels powerful and he feels free. He feels shameless to be this hungry, this violent, this nasty. Loki makes him comfortable in any alien situation and guides him into discovering himself. Thor likes his new-self.

He shoves his erection all the way up Loki’s warm tunnel when he make’s sure the raven-haired man is looking at his own reflection. A tasty moan. He shoves again, hard and deep. Another delicious moan. Their eyes meet in the reflection and Loki licks his lips. Thor loses it and pounds crazily inside of Loki, hitting the soft spot over and over again. He moves frenetically and knows he’s coming soon. But he wants to taste more of this addictive flavor of power and delays his orgasm. He watches the way his body clashes against Loki’s smaller frame and how the raven-haired man screams at the feeling, his face reflecting the pleasure in his body. Thor knows he cannot hold his climax much longer, but he wants Loki to come first. He pulls Loki’s back fully against his chest and nibs his neck.

“Rub yourself. Look at the mirror, look into your eyes while you rub yourself to your orgasm.” Thor whispers in Loki’s ear, while his eyes are fixed in Loki’s flushed face, his departed lips releasing a gasp of excitement.

Loki obeys and looks directly into his green gaze while he rubs his cock vigorously. Thor barely moves, his eyes transfixed by the erotic image. But when he sees the pre-cum appear in Loki’s red-hot head, he thrusts again, hitting him with all his force. The pleasure is too great to bear and Loki breaks his eye contact with the mirror, presses his head against Thor’s shoulder, arching his neck beautifully. He moans crazily, in pain and in pleasure. And then his whole body spasm with a loud scream, white liquid flying in the air. Thor fills Loki completely the second later.

They pant immobile for a while. Thor’s erection is still inside Loki, relishing his heated temperature. They share a kiss and then look at their reflections. Thor finally slips out of Loki’s body, soft and numb as his partner’s and wraps his arms around the raven-haired man. Loki’s hands meet Thor’s and their eyes are locked on the mirror. It feels strangely incredible and special to stare at his lover after the insanely sexual moments. This afterglow feels far more real and intimate than all the other’s he shared with lovers in the past. As much as he loved Jane, he never felt this kind of strong connection with her.

“I think I’m falling in love with you, Loki.” Thor whispers. A soft humming sound escapes Loki’s throat and he smiles before he meets his lips with a kiss.

“I’ve fallen in that path already a long while ago, my love.” Loki admits and Thor remembers how the raven-haired man used to look at him fascinated while he told his stories at the bar.

“And you only decided to reveal that to me now?” Thor whispers back, proud and happy he had won the heart of this beautiful man so easily. He softly lays himself on the bed, taking Loki all together.

“I never doubted you had feelings for me. It was obvious, already before we spoke. But you needed time, Thor. And time I gave you.”

“You are an incredibly smart man, Loki.” Thor says with a smile. Then he realizes. “You never told me your family name!” Loki giggles amused, his laughter sincere and crystal clear. He turns over on Thor sitting on his lap and caresses his chest with his fingertips.

“Why don’t we have a second round and I’ll tell you afterwards?” Loki says with a mischievous grin, his eyes flashing in blissful excitement. Thor barks an amused laughter and grabs Loki by his waist, pinning him under him and nibbles his ear.

“I’ll give you all the rounds you desire, darling. I’ll give you anything to hear you whisper another secret to me.” Loki shivers of pleasure at the words and Thor seals his promise solemnly with a kiss full of loving passion.

Two months and three weeks ago Thor had given up life. If was senseless, meaningless and futile. Two months and three weeks. Loki told him he needed time and time he received. And with the time that was given to him, Thor found back his love for life. He found himself back, while he hungrily chased for the identity of another man. Once his mother had told him there was an angel reserved for each one of us. An angel roaming on Earth that would appear when we needed him. Loki had saved him. So maybe Loki was his angel. His very own fallen angel. But for now, one thing Thor knew for sure. Loki was his love, his man, his private dancer.

 

THE END 


End file.
